The present invention relates to adjustable clavicle straps. Numerous situations exist wherein one might use an adjustable clavicle strap to secure an object or device to one's body. Such situations include the use on women's brassieres, use on a wide variety of commonly known backpacks and use on various medical prosthetic or orthotic devices The present invention also relates to a unique posture training support incorporating such straps.
The commonly known clavicle strap is found in a one-piece arrangement wherein a strap of material has two ends and both ends are attached to an object which is to be positioned on one's back forming a loop extending from the object. The one-piece strap is used by simply inserting one's arm through the loop and sliding the loop up over one's shoulder to a position where the strap extends from the object positioned on one's back, over the clavicle, around the torso and back to the object. Such a clavicle strap does not offer adjustability to better fit the strap to the user and enhance comfort, although, such straps are sometimes made of elastic material in an attempt to make one size fit all. However, such elastic strapping typically compromises the utility of the strapping, and it is inevitable that the strap will lose its elasticity.
Another form of clavicle strap is the two-piece strap with a fastener. This is basically similar to the one-piece strap, above, but with a fastener fitted approximately midway in the loop of the strap so that the strap is actually two pieces connected at the fastener. Such two-piece straps can be more convenient and more comfortable than the one-piece strap, since they typically include an adjusting feature and it is sometimes more convenient to place the object upon one's back prior to positioning the clavicle strap over the clavicle and around the torso. The fastening means often includes a buckle device, which can be a clasp positioned on one portion of the strap and a cooperating latch plate positioned on the other portion of the strap or might be a buckle structure positioned on one portion of the strap through which the end of the other portion of the strap is laced and secured. Other fastening means include the commonly known hook and loop fastening fabrics and snap fasteners.
While the two-piece clavicle strap with fastener does present advantages over the one-piece strap, it can still be inconvenient to use. Having positioned an object to be strapped to one's back and placed the upper portion of the two-piece clavicle strap over the clavicle, one is left to blindly search behind one's self for the companion piece of the strap which is to be brought around the torso and mated with the upper portion of the strap. Oftentimes, this can lead one to simply keep the two portions of the strap fastened together at all times, partially defeating some advantage of the two-piece strap.
These problems can be especially aggravating in connection with orthotic devices. Such devices are often used by people whose physical problems make it more difficult to manipulate the straps associated with orthotic devices. Shoulder orthoses, used for posture training (including posture control) typically combine a thoracic band, a brace and shoulder straps.